


Iwakage

by Semi_chan16



Series: Haikyuu college AU smuts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_chan16/pseuds/Semi_chan16
Summary: Iwaizumi tries to get drunk during the party to forget about his crush on Oikawa, Kageyama tries to help him forget about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu college AU smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080626
Kudos: 11





	Iwakage

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Haikyuu AU on instagram @//haikyuu_16_au

IWAIZUMI'S POV

I have drink six fucking bottles and I am not drunk at all, how I am suppose to forget about my crush. I grab another bottle.

"How are you not drunk yet?" Kageyama asks me.

"Huh?" 

"What is happening to you? I've never seen you like this" He answers and I look at him with wide eyes.

"I am trying to forget my crush on..." I pause.

"Oikawa" he finishes.

"Yeah..." I look down to my lap.

"Can I help?" I look at him trying to figure what he means and I feel soft lips on mines.

I continue the kiss, after some minutes we pull away panting. I kiss him again.

"Should we go to my room?" Kageyama mumbles during the kiss.

I pull away and nood. We get up and walk to his room, passing throw the dance floor him leading to his room. We are almost upstairs.

"I know where your room is" I stop him and kiss him, without breaking the kiss we reach the room and he opens it, once we enter I lock the door and just after I'm being pulled onto the bed. 

KAGEYAMA'S POV

I pull Iwaizumi in the bed and kiss him roughly, I lick his lower lip asking for entrance, he denies it. I put my hand over his bulge and rub it through the clothes. He lets a soft moan and I push my tongue inside his mouth, I explore every part of it before starting to kiss his neck. Iwaizumi takes off my shirt and I take his off, I give a trail of kisses through his abdomen, he is sixpacked, not gonna lie. I arrive to his pants and unbutton them, I play with the band of his boxer, before pulling them down.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Kageyama starts licking and sucking the older boy balls and length, before putting all of it inside his mouth.

"Oh my God, Kageyama...you are so good~" Iwaizumi moans arching his back.

Kageyama bobs his head and gags a little when the others cock hut the back of his throat.

"I'm go-gonna c-c-cum" Iwaizumi moans.

Kageyama stops and Iwaizumi look at him confused, as if he could read the mind of the one laying down on the bed "Not yet" Kageyama says.

The blueberry unbutton his own pants and takes off his lower part being naked. He takes some condoms and lube from the drawer and put a condom on himself applying some lube. He puts the time on Iwaizumi's entrance.

"Ready?" Kageyama asks and the other just nods.

Kageyama pulls all of his lenght inside the other and waits for the other to adjust.

"You can move" Iwaizumi gasps instantly.

Kageyama starts to move on a slow pace, but increasing it little by little.

"Go nhnnng harder!" Iwaizumi moans "Make me forget everything~"

Kageyama goes slams harder and harder each time at a fast pace, the other arching his back and moaning non stopping.

"You a-are rea-really tight" the young one moans.

"I'm cumming~~" Iwaizumi arches his back and cums all over his belly and Kageyama's chest.

The other just continues as before after a few thrusts more he also cums. He laid on top of Iwaizumi and kiss him.

"That was awesome" Iwaizumi says after pulling away and kissing the other's neck and leaving some love marks. 

"Second round?" Kageyama asks.

"Sure"

Kageyama takes another condom while Iwaizumi position himself at doggy style, ready for a second round as hard as the one before. They went for another two more before collapsing.


End file.
